The love of a ninja
by bellatroper
Summary: A Demi-god and a god of the same gender fall in love, but someone comes in between them. What will happen to their romance?


-Rain's p.o.v.-  
I ran down the hallways of my home. Tears filled my eyes, threatening to fall out. I couldn't let anyone see me like this... If I did, then I would die of embarrassment. 'Why would raiden do this to me? I understand that he's a god, but I'm a god to! Well, half god. Why did he leave me? We could've stayed together, we could've figured this out!' I thought to myself as I sobbed into my pillow.

Raiden had left me for another guy. Selfish thunder god! I sat up and wiped my eyes. I took out a picture of us holding hands from under my pillow. 'At least we've even HAD a relationship together...' I thought to myself. Now I'm lonely, and I'm starting to wish that I've never yelled at Raiden... The god of my life. I shoved the picture back under my pillow. Do I want to see his face again?does he still love me? Would Raiden take me back?

In the weeks before we broke up, we've been fighting A LOT. It's because I've been seeing Raiden sneaking off with another guy from the earth realm.

-FLASH BACK-  
"Rain, just listen! I'm NOT in a relationship with Liu kang!" Raiden yelled back at me. "Sure, sure." I said in an unconvinced tone. "I'm telling the truth, Rain! Don't you believe me?" Raiden said to me, slightly annoyed. "I don't know if I CAN believe you, Raiden." I said sadly. "Why do you think that I'm in-love with Liu? We're just buddies, so why can't you except that?" Raiden said, slightly mad. "BECAUSE IM TO MADLY IN-LOVE WITH YOU TO LET YOU GO, ALRIGHT?!" I yelled at Raiden. Raiden's eyes were wide with surprise. That was the first time that I've ever said that to Raiden. Sure, i've said "i love you, radien" or "Raiden, i love you". I don't think i've ever been THIS emotional in my whole life. Feeling my embarrassment, I ran out of the room.

Little did I know that scorpion was listening to our whole conversation. Just to troll me, he walked over to me and said, "so... Are you to breaking up or what?". I blushed the deepest shade of red that I could blush at that comment. Really Hanzo? Do you really have to troll me at a time like this? Scorpion smiled, knowing that that comment got under my skin. "Shut up." I snapped at scorpion, then ran into my room. Scorpion just rolled his eyes.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

Was it true? Did we actually break up after that? After about 30 or so minutes of crying my eyes out, Ermac came in. "Dude, what's wrong?" Ermac asked me. I can ALWAYS trust Ermac, even though I'm having trust issues right now. He is the only friend that I've ever had. if i lose him, then I'll have no one else to look after me if I get into trouble. I took a deep breath and asked, "do you remember when I told you that Raiden and I were dating?".Ermac nodded. "Well, we've been arguing a lot and I don't know if... If..." I said as I trailed off into thought. I didn't want to say it, but I forced it out: "if we've broken up or not."

"Do you wish for us to ask him if you and him... You know..." Ermac asked. I thought about it for a second. "Yes, but don't say that I sent you." I warned. Ermac nodded his head and set off to find Raiden.

-ERMAC'S p.o.v.-  
We ran across the hallway to lord Raiden's room. We started to reach our hand out to knock on his door when We heard something. We closed our eyes and used our powers to look inside to see what was going on. We gasped. Raiden and Liu kang were all over each other... Touching, whispering... Kissing. We could sense the passion, the lust and the love that they had for each , crap. We don't think Raiden likes Rain anymore. Oh jeez. What should We tell Rain? We stopped using our powers and tried to think about what We should next. 'Just knock' We mentally told ourselves.

We knocked, and almost immediately Raiden was at the door. "Hello, Ermac. What can I do for you?" Raiden asked politely. "Um..." We said as We looked over at The fighter named liu kang. "Lord Raiden, may we speak in privet?" We asked. He nodded, and we headed of to the training grounds.

"Not to be rude, lord Raiden, but what's with you and Liu kang?" We asked. Raiden started to sweat. "What do you mean? Liu and I are just friends." He told us in a nervous tone. "We mean that you and him have a developing relationship." We said to Raiden. Lord Raiden's eyes widened."we are?" He asked us with a hint of excitement in his voice. "Yes, and... Well... Don't you and Rain love each other?" We asked. Raiden blushed slightly. "Who told you?" He asked in shock.

"Rain did, sir." We answered. "Umm... I'm not sure if I still like him or not. Is he still trying to get over our break up?" Raiden asked with a hint of sorrow in his voice. 'Break up'? Oohhh... That's gonna hurt when We tell Rain what happened. "Yes, lord Raiden. He says that he loves the crap out of you." We said, feeling a little awkward. Raiden looked down. "Is that all you wanted to ask me about?"he asked. "One more thing, what were you and liu kang doing in your room?"we asked. Raiden's face flushed red with anger/embarrassment/stress. "No more questions!" Raiden demanded, and stomped off to keep making out with Liu kang in his room.

We could tell that he was under a lot of stress and pressure, so We just nodded.

We headed back towards Our room (just a f.y.i., Rain and us are roommates) and prepared to tell Rain what happened. dear elder gods... This is not going to be a easy task.

-RAIN'S p.o.v.-  
When Ermac walked into the room, he looked uneasy. "Well?" I asked. I needed to know what Raiden thought about me. "Are you sure?" Ermac asked. "YES!" I yelled at Ermac. 'What should We say? What should We say?' Ermac thought to himself. 'We know! Just tell Rain what he wants to know, wether he wants to know or not!' Ermac thought.

"Raiden says that you two aren't dating anymore, he lied to you about not being in love with Liu kang, he doesn't really like you anymore, PERIOD, he and Liu were kissing, and when they were kissing... They... They were ALL over each other!" Ermac said quickly.

Once Ermac said that to me, I swear that I could hear (and feel) my heart shatter into millions- no, trillions... no, not even that. "Wh-... What?" I weakly asked Ermac. Ermac repeated what he said, only slower this time. I couldn't believe it. I sat there on my knees in disbelief. 'Why, Raiden? Why would you do that to me? Why would you start to date someone without telling me? Why did you lie to me?' I asked myself. My mind was swirling with emotions, new and old. I started to feel hot streams of wetness fall down my face. I closed my eyes. I didn't feel loved anymore.

Ermac came over to sit next to me on my bed. He pat me on the back. "It's ok, bro, we'll go and find you another boyfriend. One that's better than Raiden!" Ermac said, trying to cheer me up. It wasn't working. I still felt like everyone and everything hates me. The streams of heated wetness grew larger, and it was starting to soak into my mask. I started to sniffle. "I... I don't want another boyfriend!" I yelled at Ermac. He took my mask off. "Why not?" Ermac tenderly asked. "Because... Because I love Raiden. I'd suffer the most brutal fatality for him. If he ever had to go to hell, I would go instead." I said. That came from the very bottom of my heart.

"Whoa... Rain, i didn't know that you are a poet!" Ermac said in amazement. That's when I just lost it. Raiden used to say that to me ALL the time. I squinted my eyes shut so that Ermac didn't have to see me like this. I was so hurt."WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN TO ME?" I blurted before running out of the door, grabbing my mask along the , fat tears were rolling down my cheeks as I quickly tied my mask back on and ran down the hallway at full speed. "RAIN! come back!" i heard Ermac scream at me. I didn't care. I'm lonely. I'm scared. I can't trust ANYONE. I was so focused on Raiden that I rammed my face into scorpion's chest. He looked down at me. "What th-...?" Scorpion questioned as he preyed me off of him.

I looked up at him. He looked back down at me and gave me the usual look before shoving me to the side: anger. Then he continued walking to who knows where. That's when I started to walk down the hall with my head hanging low. Then, i started to think about raiden again. I started to bawl. No one likes me. No one cares. No one even bothers to comfort me at a time when I need it the most... Like right now. I bet if I ran away, no one would even notice. That's how unimportant I am to everyone and everything around me. My life sucks. I kept walking until i reached a small hill that overlooked the lin kuei palace.

I looked back at the place I used to call home. No one was fallowing me. I felt forever alone. I AM lone. 'No one loves me. I'm just a nuisance to all of the ninjas of my home. I can't go one day without crying. Crying is the only way that I know of how to release my inner energy. I'm forever lone. i'm too weak to be a ninja. i'm the weakest one of my clan. i'll never find love again.i'm scared.' I thought to myself and sighed. I sat down and, for once, tried to imagine what it would be like if my parents were still alive... that was back when i had a family. Back when I was happy. Back when I was well known. My childhood was the best time of my life... now? now my life sucks!

I then crossed my arms over my curled up legs as I felt the hot,wet streams again. No, not again! when i started to cry again, (and when i say crying, i mean bawling like an infant) and the rain started to pour down on me. I don't really care at the moment, nobody even cares if i get sick out here. My name is rain, and I can control the rain. I can bend , Ermac teleported in front of me. "RAIN! We were looking everywhere for you! Why did you leave, man?" Ermac said as he bent down in front of me. That's when I screamed at him." WOULD YOU LEAVE ME THE £!+$ ALONE?! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

-ERMAC'S p.o.v.-  
"NO YOU CAN-" We said as We were cut off by a hug. We rolled our eyes. Rain was all wet. "Yes I can." Rain softly protested, his eyes bloodshot from all of the stress and crying. "No, you can't. You need us for almost everything." We said as Rain let go of us. Rain looked down with an ashamed look on his face. Then there was along moment of silence between the both of us. "I'm going to start training. You want to come with?" Rain asked and looked at Ermac. Since when was the last time that Rain has trained? "Sure." We said to him. 'More like We need to come' We thought to ourselves. 'We swear, Rain is going to hurt himself.' We thought.

When we arrived, Rain started on the bench press with 200 pounds on each side. We just did pull-ups. It was a little funny by the way Rain was so determined to impress Raiden. He didn't quit, no matter how impossible it seemed... sense he is so weak. We caught ourselves staring a few times at Rain as he bench pressed. Only once did he catch us staring. We don't want to give Rain the impression that We like him. Not that We do. All We want to do is to get Rain and Raiden back together.

Ok, We had to admit, 10 hours of non-stop working out has really helped Rain. He looks less... wimpy. But We could still tell that Rain was still all sad inside. He is still depressed. He still feels unwanted, ignored, abused, disrespected and unloved. Mostly unloved. Poor, poor Rain.

-RAIN'S p.o.v.-  
I flexed my muscles in my mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty jacked! But I'm still depressed. I still want Raiden back. That late after noon, I woke up to the sound of music. It sounded sweet, slow and romantic. I looked out of my window. I can see through Raiden's window, so I looked there first. Through the window, I saw Raiden... And he was... With Liu kang. I hate Liu. They looked like they were so happy with each other. The hallowness inside of me grew.

they were chatting about something... Until Liu kang put his hand over Raiden's. Raiden pulled his hand away, only to take off his ski mask. Liu gently ran his fingers though Raiden's sexy hair. oh me gusta, raidens silky, soft white hair (with small gray high lights) is so sexy. I got hight off of the sent of his hair one of the first times we were dating. I swelled with jealousy as Raiden and Liu kang looked at each other. My anger started to boil when they started to make out... Right in front of me. Raiden's (and liu kang's) hands were all over each other. More emotions started to swell. Anger, sadness, jealousy, lust etc., etc. I want to lay my lips onto Raiden's lips. I want to massage his lips with mine however he wants me to do it. Wether it be soft and cute... Or rough and serious.

I was aware of what they were doing. I'm mad, and i want revenge! In a act of sheer anger, I stormed over to Raiden's room. I kicked the door down, and saw liu kang and Raiden... Kissing. "Raiden..." i said weakly as Raiden gently kissed Liu back. Raiden looked up, as if he wasn't expecting this to happen. "Rain, this,isn't what it looks like..." he said as i started to get emotional. I didn't want to hear about what Raiden was gonna say next, so I stormed down the hall. every door looked like a blur. I went to bed, planing on never waking up ever again. I later woke up and found myself in the Lin kuei garden. I sat up and looked around. 'Damn you, Raiden. You looked me in the eyes and lied to me. You pretended to love me, you've played with my heart, only to tare my heart into trillions of pieces. Now you have fallen for someone else. I thought that you loved me. You've said that you were always going to be there for me. Ermac is my only friend... He's the only one that I can trust. I thought that I could trust you, Raiden, with my heart and with my never dying love for you. I guess that my love is to much for you. I hate Liu kang, but I can't bring myself to say it to your face. It would break your heart... and I just couldn't do that to you. It would only kill you, and that would kill did you fall for Liu kang?He's a nothing. I'm worth more then him!' I thought to myself in rage.

Feeling my inner rage building inside of me, I walked over to my favorite place to meditate. Maybe that would calm me down. "Damn you, Raiden..." i muttered to myself. "Damn you."

-ERMAC'S p.o.v.-  
We looked out of our window. it was so beautiful outside! Then, we went to go and check up on Rain. He was still trying to calm himself down from what happened earlier in the Afternoon. "Rain, come inside. You need to sleep." We said to Rain as We teleported in front of him. Rain opened his eyes and looked up at Us. He looked tiered. Did he take his nap today? "No. I don't wanna." Rain protested. We frowned at him. Now was not the time to be fooling around. Rain has already stayed 1 hour past his bed time (8:00 p.m.) "Now." We said sternly. Rain stood up and gave me a harsh glare as he sized me up. We crossed our arms and gave Rain a look that scared him out of his wits, so he rightfully obeyed. "Fine!" He said as he pushed us out of his way. "Stupid $$ ermac!" He shouted. We just rolled our eyes. What a drama queen!

'We knew he didn't take his nap today.' We thought as We followed the angry Rain to our room. We closed the door and looked over at the sleepy Rain. "Now go to sleep. We don't want to wake up to not see you sleeping." We demanded. Rain just sat there."But-" Rain started to protest, but We cut him off."We don't care, Rain, just go to sleep! And when We wake up, you better still be sleeping! Understood?" We asked Rain in a threatening tone. We have never have had to do this to poor Rain, but We were being pushed to our limits.

Rain looked at us with a shocked gaze. When he didn't respond, We asked in the sternest voice that We could muster, "Rain! We're talking to you! Don't just sit there and ack like you can't hear us! Do as you're told!". We stomped off, starting to want to strangle Rain. We watched him out of the corner of our mirror as We brushed our teeth. "Rain, c'mon. You know that it's the rule that we HAVE to brush our teeth before we go to bed." We said to Rain, who was sitting on his bed looking down. We just made him cry again... Why did we do that?

We rolled our eyes. 'Do we HAVE to do everything ourselves?' We mentally asked Ourselves. "Rain, if you get in here and brush your teeth and wash your face... um, We won't yell at you for a whole day if you do something stupid." We said as We finished spitting. Rain came into the bathroom with me. 'Finally! Why do you have to make living with you so difficult, Rain? We know you're in ALOT of stress right now, but try to act your age!' We thought as we started to wash our face.

"Ermac, can I ask you something?" Rain asked me. We turned and looked at him, "Sure, shoot." we said. "Are we buddies?" Rain asked us with a bit of un-sureness in his voice. "Sure, man, why do you ask?" we asked Rain. He just shrugged his shoulders.

After about 3 hours of sleep, We started to hear Rain mumble in his sleep. We sat up and rubbed our eyes. "Yes... I do love you, but you like Liu kang..." Rain mumbled. This was our chance to mess with him. "We- erm... I never had loved Liu, my sweet Rain! I've loved you the whole in tire time! Marry me, you annoying little boy!" We said as We tried to imitate Raiden's voice. Rain smiled. It's been awhile since We've seen rain smile. We continued to mess with Rain, seeing that this was one of the things that made him happy. "Oh, yes... Sexy Raiden!...now you're mine!" Rain mumbled as We struggled not to laugh. That's when he started to moan... then make out with his pillow. We were wheezing of laughter. We couldn't help ourselves, this was just to funny!

Then Rain stopped making out with his pillow and started to moan again. Omg, was he dreaming of mating with raiden? We were trying SO hard to not laugh. He was dreaming about having a affair with Raiden. We could tell that our face was turning red from the lack of air. "Harder, Raiden, harder..." Rain said in a faint whisper. Then he moaned even louder then the last time."Raiden... Raiden... Love me..." Rain called out. We moaned back, just to mess with rain even more, "keep going, keep going, don't stop... harder, harder..." We chanted. He rolled over and moaned, saying (and panting at the same time): "Damn raiden... *pant* your body is amazing at *pant, pant* this!" Rain's smile grew so large.

"rain... want to go for another round?" we asked Rain, who is still sleeping. "more, more body, more kissing, more tung action... More!" Rain started to squirm. We suddenly couldn't stand it- We smothered Rain's lips onto ours. Rain threw his arms around my neck. 'So this is what being loved feels like!' We thought. We've never been loved before, so this is something new for us. A few minutes later, Rain stopped for air, letting me go. "Wow...radien... That was the best $& } i've ever had!" He praised dream raiden. We then burst out laughing.

We stopped when We realized what We've done. "Go back to sleep, Rain." We commanded. Rain had the most confused look on his face. On moment: he was making out with the god of his life, the next moment: he wakes up to find Us laughing at him.

-RAIN'S p.o.v-  
I could feel the urge to cry. "What were you laughing at?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing." Ermac said. I could tell that there WAS a reason that he was laughing at me. "Please don't lie to me..." I said to Ermac. I was getting sick of all of the lying. For once, I want someone to not lie to me. I no that will never happen, I'm to unimportant of a person for it to happen to. "You were talking in your sleep." Ermac said. I relaxed a little, knowing that this time, Ermac wasn't lying. I sniffled. "Please don't cry..." Ermac begged. "I'm not crying. I think I'm getting sick." I said. "No, you're upset." Ermac protested. "That's why you haven't been eating..." Ermac concluded tenderly. he started to rub his hand on my cheek as tenderly as he could. He's right... I'm upset that my dream ended.

Ermac's hand is SO soft, I thought I was in heaven! for once in a REALLY long time, I felt loved. I felt safe, respected,well cared for and I bet if I ran away, Ermac would be the first one to notice. This is how I felt when Raiden would hold me.

-FLASHBACK-  
We were in Raiden's room, making out.  
We locked for 5 minutes at a time. We had no intention of letting each other go. I was getting super drunk with Raiden's love, and he was getting even higher off of mine. Raiden's grip tightened, and he pulled me closer. I purred, showing satisfaction in Raidens actions.

We kept kissing. My mind was solidly focused on Raiden. How sexy he is, how much he loved me and how I loved him. We crave each others love. We stopped when Raiden needed air. I was getting pretty blue in the face as well, so I stopped. I mildly hated it when my lips weren't on his. I love kissing Raiden. Every time I see Raiden, I wanted to go to him and drown him in love. We were panting like crazy, but wanted to kick it up a notch. Raiden started to lean in more and more. Before long, Raiden was laying on top of me.

After that, we had the best night of our lives. I was calling out Raiden's name, "Raiden! Raiden!". My love softly bit the side of my cheek, witch was a signal for me to calm down. Our fingers laced together as Raiden cooed (in the huskiest voice that I've heard) to me a poem, "Rain, you are the love of my life, the blood to a body, water to a desert survivor, yin to yang, my immortal source of love. Please... Love me forever.". "I promise I will." I agreed as I turned around and gave Raiden a hug. Raiden hugged back, then we continued our make out.  
-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I love you, Ermac." I hardly whispered out loud. I don't know why, but then I planted my lips onto Ermac's. 'No, STOP! Save yourself for Raiden!' I mentally yelled at myself. My body didn't Listen to me, I only deepened the kiss and closed my eyes.i started to wrap my arms around him. Ermac quickly copied, deepening our kiss even more. I kept yelling at myself, but only managed to keep kissing Ermac. Ermac was probably thinking that i was a cheater right about know. I pulled away, ashamed of what I've done. "I... I'm sorry." I said as I ran out of the room.

'What the hell?!' I thought to myself. 'I cheated on Raiden with Ermac! Why? Why did i do that?! Now Ermac thinks I love him! I don't, but I told him that I did...but do I? What if I do love Ermac? I'm going to loose my best friend and my love of my life... All because I screwed up.' I thought to myself. I sat on top of the same hill like the coward I am. Why?! Why am I such a coward? Why can't I just face my fears like the other ninjas in my home?

-RAIDEN'S p.o.v.-  
I walked up behind Rain. I still want to be friends with him, but I don't know if Rain wants to see me. Ever. I heard him mumble something about regretting what he's done, so I stoped dead in my tracks to listen.

"... What am I going to do with myself? Raiden is still madly in love with Liu kang... I hate Liu. I could never say that to his face, could I? No, I couldn't. It would just shatter his heart into millions of millions of pieces. Like when he broke up with me. I don't really have a use in the Lin kuei palace, I'm just an annoyance to everyone who lives Here. I guess that I can never be loved for long... I guess that's why my parents left me to fend for myself. Of course, I had no friends or other family members to look after me. *sighs* I'm just happy that Raiden is happy. I'll be miserable for the rest of my life... just to keep Raiden happy. I can't stand to see him in too much pain or sorrow. If I could, I would take every once of regret, hatred, sorrow, fear and depression and replace it with joy and happiness. All I want is for the guy of my dreams, the only guy that has ever shown true love towards me, to be happy. I would die for him." Rain said slightly out loud.

I could tell that what he said came from the deepest part of his soul. 'Jeez, does he really love me THAT much? Did I really shatter his heart in to millions of pieces? Would he really die for me? Was the only reason that he was suffering was because he's suffering for me? Now I feel like such a jerk! He would do all of this stuff for me, just because he loved me. It was out of pure love that he would risk his life for me. I regret breaking up with Rain!' I thought.

I wanted to say something to Rain, but my mouth wouldn't move. I bent down and started to press my hand into his back. In shock, Rain turned around and looked at me. I could sense panic in his eyes. "Relax, it's just me." I said as Rain came closer to me. I took off my hat and put it to the side. Rain smiled. "Raiden?!" He asked in the most exited voice that I've ever heard. "I thought you were making out with Liu!- I mean, I thought that you were with Liu!" Rain said as he quickly corrected his mistake.

"We broke up." I said. "Things weren't working out between us." I said. "So... Did you hear anything that I said earlier?" Rain asked. "Only a little." I said with a smile on my face. "Why are you here?" Rain asked. 'How am I going to tell him?' I thought. " I came here to tell you that I still love you and that I was wondering... If... You wanted to... Get back together with me?" I asked. Rain hugged me as tight as he could. "Yes! Yes! Yes, my raiden!" He chanted. When Rain took off his mask, we started to kiss. Rain put so much passion into it.

We locked for 10 minutes. I stopped, even though Rain wanted to continue. His long hair was over his shoulder, so I flipped it back. He looked down at me and smiled. He kissed my cheek and said, "you ready yet?". I nodded. Rain was the best kisser ever. We started to lock again, only this time with more force."So, We're guessing that you two have gotten back together!" Ermac continued as I forced Rain to end our fun... For now. "Yes, we have." I said to Ermac. I could tell that Rain's defensive in-stinks were starting to show. "Ok, I'll leave you two alone so you can continue to make love." Ermac said in a teasing manner. "Watch what you say, Ermac." I said to Ermac in a serious tone. I really felt like zapping him.

"Can we go into your room?" Rain asked. "Sorry Rain, Johnny cage is sleeping in there." I said to Rain. He shrugged. "At least I have you." Rain said.

The next day, I woke up at a party. There were stacks of beer and alcohol every where. I sat up and looked over at Kung Lao, who motioned for me to go and stand next to him. I stood next to him and asked, "what are we doing?". Kung Lou looked at me with surprise. "Your telling me that you didn't know that today was Rains birthday?". I had no time to answer because a voice came over a walkie-talkie, "he's coming!". We all stood there as quiet as we could possibly be. When Rain came in and turned the lights on, we all yelled "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAIN!".

-RAIN'S p.o.v.-  
"What's a birthday?" I asked curiously. All of the fighters gasped. "Rain, you've NEVER had a birthday party before?" Ermac asked. "Um... No. I've been alone most of my life as a young child." I said as I had a short flash back. "Well, don't worry buddy! We'll show you what a real party is like!" Liu kang partied all night. Raiden and I got drunk, Kung Lao and Liu kang were hooking up, scorpion and sub-zero were having a rap battle, and everyone was having a great time.

Later, I caught Liu kang and Kung Lao making out. What a cute couple they make! I thought this was sweet. They stopped when they saw me staring at them. Liu kang started to giggle. Was it because I had tied my hair back? Thats when Raiden pulled me in for the longest kiss that i've ever gotten. Man, life is good!

We ran into a room that was strongly reserved for me. Once there, we started our feverish make out again. I sniffed raiden's beautiful long hair, and got high off of the sent. We locked our fingers together, promising each other that we loved each other. "Raiden, would you ever keep a secret from me?" I asked. "No... But listen Rain, do you know my parents?". I thought about it. "No, do they know about our relationship?" I asked. What is this all about? "No... They don't know. I need to tell them, but i want you to be there with me."  
"Aw, is raiden scared?"  
"No! I'm not scared! I just need to make sure that they're ok with something..."  
"Something?"  
Raiden got down on one knee and held my hand in his. Oh my god, is he going to...?

"Rain, i know that i'm not perfect at saying things, but... Would you marry me?"

My heart almost exploded. "Yes!" I said. By the gods, i'm going to be Raiden's husband! He stood up and hugged me with tears of joy in his eyes. "This is the best day of my life..." I mumbled into Raiden's ear. He laughed, "i'm going to love our new life, Rain.". A few minutes have passed when Raiden and i decided to tell everyone that we're engaged. I walked out towards the microphone. "Hello everyone! I'd like to say one quick thing... Raiden and i are getting married!" I said. Everyone awed at my announcement. We went back into my room.

Days later, we both went over to raiden's parents house.  
"Calm down, rain. My parents aren't going to judge you."  
I relaxed, knowing that Raiden's parents will except me for who i am.  
Raiden then knocked on his parents door.  
"Mother, father, its your son!" He called.  
Moments passed,then his parents came to the door.  
"Hello, Raiden!" They both said in unison.  
"Hi mom. Hi dad."  
"Raiden, dear, who is your friend?"

That's when i panicked. I bowed my head low to avoid eye contact. Raiden nudged me with his elbow.  
"Hi, my name is rain." I said swiftly.  
"Nice to meet you, Rain!" His father said.

Ok, to be 100% honest, i hate being social. But just to make a good impression on Raiden's father, i reached out my hand for him to shake it. He grabbed it and shook it hard. Ouch, now my hand hurts!

-RAIDEN'S P.O.V.-  
I looked over at Rain, who was gently massaging his own hand. I held my hand out, and Rain quickly grabbed it. We laced our fingers together, i could tell that Rain is scared. "Well boys, come in! Please don't be strangers!"my mom said. We walked inside, and Rain was starting to go over his limits. He wasn't social, he said that he was scared that he would do something stupid.  
"So Rain, how long have you and Raiden been friends?"

DAD! Really?

"Um... For a while." Rain responded.  
"Raiden, could you and Rain both possibly stay for dinner tonight?"

I looked over at Rain, who was sweating like never before.

"Um, may Rain and i be excused for a second? We need to speak in private..." I awkwardly announced. Both of my parents looked at each other, then looked back at me, nodding 'yes'. I pulled rain to the side for a second and he pinned me up against the wall, took off his mask and leaned in. I tilted my head away, "no, not here. Someone might see.". Rain backed off, seeing what i meant. "Sorry." Rain said as he put his mask back on. "Why are you being so scared? My parents aren't judging you, are they?"  
Rain looked down.  
"No, i just wish that i was as social as you are."  
"No, your scared." I said sternly.  
Rain yawned. "No..." He quietly protested as he shut his eyes.

Then it hit me: Rain didn't sleep today. He needs to sleep, he needs a nap. Oddly enough, ever sense Rain started training, his mood has been changing.

"Rain!" I said as i snapped my fingers. Rain's eyes snapped open. Ew, they were bloodshot. "When was the last time you've slept?" I ask.  
"I don't know..." He mumbled. "Go into my room, you can go and sleep there" i said.  
He nodded as i return to my parents... Who were waiting for me. That's when they started to stare.  
"Raiden, come here please." Mother said to me in a sterner voice then normal.  
I came back and bowed, out of respect.  
"Son, what is going on between you and Rain?" Father asked me.

Oh no. Oh crap. What am i supposed to tell him? Better just go with it until i mess up!

"What do you possibly mean father? Rain and i are just friends." I protested.  
"Raiden, you don't act like yourself when your around Rain."  
I crocked a eyebrow. " 'Not like myself'?"  
"Yes, Raiden, as if you were love struct." Mom said.  
"Why would i be all love struct over Rain?"  
"Because... You just seem that way around him"  
"Because i'm i'm his husband, thats why."

Rain was standing right there. My parents were in a state of shock. I walked over to rain and hugged him around his neck as he picked me up.

"Rain is more then my friend, he's my husband and soon to be lover" i said looking them dead in the eyes.

After that, i was kicked out of my parents house. I walked with rain, holding his hand.  
"Sorry, rain. I just wanted to tell them."  
"Its ok, i love my parents anyway"  
I could tell that when he said 'parents', he started to think of his own.  
"Don't stress over it, alright?"  
"Ok, i'll try"

The following night was the first time i slept with rain. He squirmed a lot, but then settled down and we snuggled. I felt a hand sliding down my boxers. I rolled over to see rain with his, 'give it to me NOW!' Face on.  
"What do you want, babe?"  
"Nu urg..." Rain said as he squeezed my butt. I looked at him in the eyes. Lust. He wanted to become my soulmate. 'But... Now? I have collage tomorrow! I can't get laid now! I have things i have to-' my thoughts were interrupted by rain giving me love bites on the neck. I couldn't help but to moan. It felt so good. Right, even.  
"M-more... Uhh..." I moaned in pleaser as rain licked at my neck.  
"Yes, master..." He purred as he took my shirt off and started to kiss my chest. I forgot all about collage. What i was thinking before. I was solidly fixed to rain. Rain kissed lower on my body. I moaned more. He slipped my pants and underwear off and made me fap. I masturebated for awhile, moaning -witch was like making love to rain's ears- and squeezing, before rain forced my legs apart and ducked his head to my crouch. He started to suck.  
"Ahhh... Ahh!" I moaned as rain sucked.

Then thats when rain started to strip. I sat there and watched, wanting him. Once he was fully naked, he pushed me back onto the bed. We made out for awhile, wrestling and trying to see who was going to be the dominant one in this love-make. Rain won, and he settled me down and i tensed up. I'm new to this. I'm still a vergin.  
"You ready?" Rain asked me, who badly wanted to claim me.  
"S-sure" i said  
"We don't have to if you don't wanna, raiden. I won't force you to."  
"F*ck me"  
Rain was really turned on by how much i wanted him. He roughly pushed me down again and slid himself inside of me. I gasp as rain started to shove himself in and out. This felt so good. But...i'm a god. And so is rain. I love him, so i have a right to mate with him.  
"Harder!" I commanded  
Rain did as he was told, and i cummed all over our bed.  
Rain cummed too.  
I moaned loudly and begged for more.  
Rain switched my position, waited for a moment then pushed himself inside of me again.  
"Ohh... Urg... Yeah... " i moaned.  
"You liking this?"  
"Yess... Harder...make me cum!" I ordered.  
"Relax, raiden, i'm not doing as hard as i can."  
"I am your lover, and you will do as i say, understood?"  
"If you can turn me on again, thats the only way."  
"Challenge excepted!" I said as i sat on rain's lap and started to french kiss him.

Rain frenched back, but that wasn't enough to turn him on. I laid him on top of me and wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued to kiss. Still wasn't enough. I slid my hands down his body and to his finely toned ass and started to squeeze; putting a slight push/pull motion to my grip. Rain moaned. I did it, i've turned him on.  
"Ok... I'll do you as hard as you'll let me." Rain said as laid back into the same position i was in before. He thrusted as i gritted my teeth.  
"Too hard?" He asked.  
"No, just perfect." I said with a smile on my face.  
"Great" he said as he kept his thrusting going.  
I moaned sexually non-stop for the next 30 minutes, gritting my teeth and cumming. I've already cummed 11 times.  
"Gahh!" I gasped as i cummed again.  
"Thats the 12th time... A new record." Rain teased.  
I laid there and pant, trying not to pass out. I knew that rain was just getting started.  
"Alright, new pose." He said as we witched again.  
This time i sat on rain's cock. He was super thick from all of the turn ons i was doing to him. I forced myself onto him, sliding on and off of his thickness.  
"Uhh...uh... Yeah... Uhh... Urg... Uhh... Nmh..." I moaned.  
This was amazing. It felt great, sliding on and off. Rain sat up and forced me down harder. Thats when i realized that i wasn't on his full length. He still had a good 3-4 inches of cock he wasn't using.

-RAIN'S POV-

I shoved my lover, raiden, into my dick as hard as i could, needing to be pleased.  
"Gahh!" He cummed as i cupped my hand around his dick, licking the cum after.  
I forced him harder, working into a steady rhythm. Raiden looked exhausted, and i could tell that he wanted sleep badly. Even though he has school tomorrow, i'm not going to go easy on his ass. I stopped, and forced raiden down as hard as i could, getting 100% of my dick inside of his ass. Raiden yelped, and i covered his mouth with my hand and snuggled my other arm across his shoulders. He squirmed and screamed, saying that what i was doing was rape.  
"Ah, ahhh..." I let out a sigh as i cummed long and hard into his ass for the last time. Raiden suddenly calmed down and his eyes looked like they were rolling over. Good. I made him get high off of this, and he'll be more calm. Or wild... Hopfully more wild. I slipped my hand away from his mouth.  
"You sexy bastard..." He panted.  
"I try not to be" i said as i let him off of me. I've had enough for tonight.  
"I was being raped..."  
"No you weren't, thats how rough sex is suppose to be."  
"Well i don't like it rough."  
"And you let me do you in the ass as hard as you let me?"  
"? shut it rain"  
Cum dripped from raiden's ass. He looked at it with slight embarrassment.  
"Geez rain, why so harrr-"  
Raiden trailed off when i laid down and spread my legs apart, welcoming him.  
"I know you want it!" I teased.  
"Nnn..." Raiden moaned as he pushed inside of me, touching and rubbing my dick. I moaned back as raiden started to thrust. Again and again, harder and harder each time.  
"Ahhh!" I moaned.  
"Thats right, scream my name" raiden teased.  
"R-raiden!" I yelled.  
"Switch." He said as we witched to the classic animal pose. Raiden wasted no time and slid his thick penis into me. I moaned, he seemed thicker.

the two of them made love into the night.


End file.
